


joker

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [19]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: joker 
(n.) 1. jokester, comedian, comedienne, funny man, humorist, jester, comic, clown, wag, wit, punster, droll, zany, buffoon, trickster, prankster, gagster, kidder ; 2. hitch, snag, drawback, trap, twist, pitfall, fine or small print, no-win situation





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own tøp

**joker**

(n.) 1. _jokester, comedian, comedienne, funny man, humorist, jester, comic, clown, wag, wit, punster, droll, zany, buffoon, trickster, prankster, gagster, kidder_ ; 2. _hitch, snag, drawback, trap, twist, pitfall, fine or small print, no-win situation_

 

Kartu remiku masih di raknya. Tersusun rapi di dalam kotak. Dari lapisan debu di permukaan wadah, aku yakin Tyler sudah tak pernah memainkannya sejak terakhir kali kami main bersama. Pasti itulah yang membuat Tyler tersenyum terus bak orang gila ~~dan orang normal~~ saat aku menawarinya main kartu.

Aku memperhatikan dengan tekun saat kedua tangannya terampil mengocok kartu bagai tukang sulap profesional. Namun, kali ini, kami tidak akan main sihir-sihiran manusia itu. Kami cuma akan menghabiskan waktu bagi remaja biasa. Main poker dengan hadiah _truth or dare_ bagi yang kalah.

Tyler menang terus. Intuisinya canggih dan aku sudah bilang dia multi-talenta, jadinya aku ~~sedikit~~ tak keberatan jadi pihak yang kalah asalkan aku bisa melihat senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Aku tahu aku tukang hibur yang payah, tapi Tyler toh tak pernah merasa sedang dihibur olehku. Jadinya wajar ‘kan jika aku senang bisa membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa?

**—spookyjim to theblurryface**


End file.
